Personal water craft users have often wished for a way to sleep on the water, instead of returning to a shore based camp or having to have a boat. Yet, prior to now, no such devices have been available. The present apparatus provides an inflatable buoyant tent apparatus that can be transported to any water location and floated there, whether to be used as a shelter or overnight accommodation.